Princess of the Night
by Ace5980
Summary: Kishikota and Sichiro are on the run from the Vampire Senate when they reach Cross Academy grounds.  Once there, they're saved by Takuma Ichijo and enter the politics of the school... Ulterior motives anyone?  IchijoxOC.  Currently discontinued.


Ace: Man, this is pretty much the first story I ever wrote! Just putting it up here because my friend threatened my life and stuff...

Kaname: Ace5980 does not own Vampire Knight.

Ace: GET BACK HERE YOU! I WANNA KILL YOU SO HARD YOU'RE GRANDKIDS ARE GONNA DIE! *runs after him*

* * *

I ran with as much strength as I could. I felt Sichiro stumble behind me, and hauled her up by sheer force of will. _Crap,_ I thought. _Cross Academy gates._ I couldn't let that stop me now. I jumped up onto a tree whose branches just managed to clear the gate spines. Chiro eyed the gate warily, but followed me nonetheless.

My pursuers hissed at the sight of the gate, but also didn't seem too daunted by the fact that they would hunt me upon Night Class grounds. I landed painfully, but still managed to stare fiercely at them from behind the gate. I trembled when they too began climbing the tree. They'd catch me now. It would be too much to ask for deliverance from this incident.

I was frightened, but I was determined to protect Chiro. She was my sister, but she seemed so defenseless to me. I stepped in front of her, pressing her back into a tree. I wished now that I hadn't parted with my gun in order to make a sufficient decoy, but I couldn't undo the past. Not now.

One of the vampires chasing me grinned and threw two little knifes the size of my finger. I didn't flinch as one streamed right past my eye, and I carefully deflected the other with my wrist. It wouldn't have hit me, but it would've got Chiro.

"Hunting upon Cross Academy grounds is forbidden," a voice called out. I couldn't look; any one of the group in front of me could strike me down if my focus wavered for just a moment.

Their eyes widened and they bowed. "Takuma-sama. We didn't know-"

"Yes, yes, you didn't know, you never meant to hunt upon Cross Academy grounds, et cetera. Just leave before I change my mind and report you."

The leader paled. "But Takuma-sama, the girl-"

"Is under my family's protection. Go." They hastily retreated. I kept my guard up, but Chiro whispered, "If they come back, I'll let you know."

I turned my attention to the side, where the voice was coming from. I knew the vampire standing there in a vague sense. I felt like I had met him before, but I couldn't remember where. He looked to be about my age, roughly eighteen. His eyes were a sparkling mischievous blue and his hair came down playfully into his eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked, coming over slowly. I nodded, hissing when I shifted my weight around. I must've sprained my ankle with that fall. "You can stay with us for a few days. Just until your ankle heals." He settled under my shoulder and began helping me limp. I sighed, but it seemed he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Chiro followed me readily enough, concerned about my ankle. "My name is Takuma Ichijo. Where are you from?"

I shook my head. This wasn't the time for my past. We were nearing a large building and I tensed, frightened. "Come on, you'll be safe here. No one'll hurt you. Promise." I sighed again, but let him continue to help me limp into the courtyard and up the stately stone steps into the entrance hall.

A vampire was sprawled across one of the large couches in the main foyer. He had an absent sort of look about him, as though he was a genius on paper, but rather like he had been in the bathroom when worldly sense had been handed out, and as though, in my opinion, he had been hit with the vampire version of the ugly stick. His blond hair looked carefully groomed and rather like he spent a lot of time fussing with it. His lazy antics stopped though when Takuma led me in. His blue eyes flashed and he spoke out angrily, "Who is this, Takuma? You know we aren't allowed to have guests in here, let alone non-family members. Kaname-sama is going to kill you when he finds out."

"Shut up Hanabusa. Kaname-sama doesn't have to know." Hanabusa snorted. "Please Hanabusa. They're only going to stay here until her leg gets better."

He sighed, but said, "Fine, Takuma. I'll keep quiet, but you'd better keep her hidden."

"Thanks Hanabusa. Think you can help me sneak her up?" He sighed again, but got up and supported me on my other side as I limped up the stairs. The pair helped me through a maze of corridors until Takuma stopped right before turning into what I assumed to be the final one. He pressed a finger to his lips and walked casually around the corner.

No one must've been there because he gestured to us rapidly and opened the door. Hanabusa rushed me through the corridor, but I didn't make a sound no matter how much it hurt. After all, there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Chiro pulled the door shut behind her right as my leg gave out and I was held upright only by my instinctive chokehold on Hanabusa. He let out a quiet yelp, but didn't complain as Takuma rushed over to rescue him from my choke hold. The two helped me over to the bed, which I collapsed heavily upon, gasping.

"Who are you two?" Hanabusa asked, rubbing where I had grasped his neck. Chiro looked at me and I realized she was too uncomfortable to speak right now.

"My name is Kishikota, and this is my sister Sichiro. We're being hunted by a few members of the Vampire Senate for… various reasons." Hanabusa looked uncomfortable, but I was quick to reassure him. "I'm not a criminal and neither is Chiro. We're just… special. The Senate wants us because I refused to obey them absolutely." Ichijo nodded. I couldn't tell if he was uncomfortable because of his promise or angry or what. Hanabusa just walked off towards the door, apparently satisfied with my answer.

"Hanabusa." Takuma said. He turned his head slightly, showing that he was listening. "Remember, not a word to Kaname-sama or anyone else. She, and her sister too, are to remain a secret, understand?" He nodded and left the room then.

"Can you hand me that pillow, Kota? May I call you Kota?" Takuma asked. I nodded and tossed him all the pillows on the overly plush bed save one that I would use. I didn't care what he called me, just so long as he didn't get Chiro or me in trouble.

"Sorry to not be a very kind host, but Sichiro, would you sleep on the floor with me? I don't have another bed and I don't think it would do your sister any good to bump her ankle right now." The girl nodded and began helping Takuma get the floor ready for the two of them to sleep. I felt guilty about taking the only bed, which could've easily held both of the two, but they refused to let me sleep on the floor and Chiro wouldn't sleep up with me to make sure she didn't hurt my ankle.

We were all ready to sleep when there was a quiet knock on the door. We all froze guiltily. "Takuma, may I speak with you for a moment?" He paled noticeably, but got up and walked over to the door. Chiro was already asleep, but he met my eyes as he walked across the room.

"Sure, Kaname-sama. Just give me a minute to come out. My room's a mess." Which was true in a sense; after all, the floor was littered with blankets, pillows, and Sichiro. _Kaname?_ I mouthed to him. _Kaname Kuran,_ he mouthed back and I began trembling violently. I vaguely knew Kaname Kuran, but I was more afraid of his surname, Kuran. Rido Kuran wanted me dead, and I was frightened of this relation of his. I thanked the stars I hadn't told Takuma and Hanabusa my surname, otherwise I would likely be dead right now. He made calming motions with his hands and slipped out through the door. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying.

"Takuma, I've been hearing reports of a level E vampire and her sister that were making their way in this general area, and I want you to keep an eye out for her. The reports weren't very specific about her origins or her managing aristocrat, but they were specific about the fact that they wanted her and her companion alive." A low voice, unfamiliar. I paled. They were talking about me.

"I'll keep an eye out for her, Kaname-sama. Why did you come all the way over here to tell me that?"

"I wish to have her captured, but only to converse with her for the moment. I want to know what it is about her that makes the Senate so eager to capture her before we do anything to her."

"All right. I'll have everyone keep an eye out for her over the next few weeks."

"Thank you."

I heard quiet footsteps down the hall before Takuma slipped back in. I knew I was still trembling violently and ashen-faced. His brow furrowed, but he didn't ask me anything, just curled up in his blankets and fell asleep. I stayed awake, listening to the birds singing blissfully outside the window. Even as the sun rose higher, I kept my eyes open, afraid that if I closed them, this Kaname Kuran would have me in chains and interrogated. The Kurans were purebloods, so I had no doubt that he could string me up for answers with almost no effort at all.

However, my body had other ideas. No matter how many times I pinched myself, twisted my body, focused upon small things to keep me awake, or kept my muscles as taunt as a bowstring, my eyes still began to feel heavy. Finally, I had to give in and fall asleep, hoping that I would live to see another sunset.

* * *

Ace: Blah blah blah, you review please.

Kota: Please?

Chiro: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Ichijo: It's the only way to get her to continue!

Aido: DO IT!


End file.
